From Gray to Clear
by MorThreeo
Summary: Voldemort is on the rampage. He'll do anything to get at Harry. But what happens when a new power is discovered? When 221? When a new prophecy comes true? And when you don't know who to trust? Friendship is a virtue. But so is the Prophecy.
1. Order at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at this point but I will in this story. Believe me. *laughs maliciosly*

A/N: Hi pplz! This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fic. This is Tamsy by the way. And this is my story. And I really hope you like it my friends. *teehee*

Chapter 1: Order at the Burrow

Harry looked happily at the sign in front of the house. The Burrow. He'd only had to endure two weeks of the Dursley's taunting this year. And now he was at the Burrow.

He entered the small kitchen with Ron and Ginny. "Now, Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "There's a lot of people here right noe. The Order has been meeting here lately. Everyone is too afraid to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"Good for them. They've finally realized something worthwhile." said Harry, very sarcastically. Mrs. Weasley gave him the evil eye before turning back to her cooking. Ron was doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a bushy haired Muggleborn named Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I'm not sure. Maybe he's laughing at you? Aren't you going to say hello?"

"You're in a good mood today Harry. Hello."

"Very funny. I'm not in a good mood. I'm in a sarcastic one."

"A sarcastic mood, huh?" asked an alien voice. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you in one of those. This could be interesting."

"Ah, Miss Patil. Simply wonderful to see you. Not!" This last word was spoken in a very low whisper but Miss Patil heard him. It is to be wondered if he meant her to.

"Very entertaining, Mr. Potter, really. You should be the class clown. Oh wait, you need a clowny name! How about Potty-boy?" She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room.

Harry's face turned a brilliant shade of red. He seemed to be tongue-tied. Fred and George happened to choose that moment to enter the room.

"Harry's got a crush on Parvati! Harry's got a crush on Parvati!" they sang in Sesame Street voices.

"I do not!"

"Harry's got a-"

"Fred and George Weasley! Stop making unfounded accusations. It's quite annoying really.

"Thank you, Mrs.Weasley." The blush had retreated from his face by now.

"Your welcome Harry, dear. Now run along."

"Come on Harry. Let's go." Ron steered him up the stairs to his brightly coloured room.

"You should have seen your face-"

"Potty-boy? Where'd she get that-"

"Mental, I tell you, mental-"

"SHUT UP!" Silence fell. "You are driving me up the wall!"

"Sorry Harry. But that was funny. Really."

"Hermione-"

"It wasn't funny. It was sarcastic. Or at least it was supposed to be."

"Hello, Parvati. How-"

"Would you please be quiet up there? We're trying to have a meeting down here!" They all giggled, as it was Fred who had spoken.

"Yes, Mommy." They all laughed. "Oh yeah, Parvati where'd you get Potty-boy from?"

"Peeves. The night of the Yule Ball. When I was raving mad. It's quite funny actually. First-"

"Ooh, Harry's here now! Everyone's here. All the DA!" Lavendar stated, entering the room.

"Really…" He suddenly clapped his hand to his mouth and everyone jumped out of the way. Harry ran. A few minutes later they heard a disgusting sound. They all guessed what it was.

"And the teacher is sick!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I was so obviously in a sarcastic mood when I wrote this. **REALLY SARCASTIC. **So how'd you like it? Don't worry. I know it doesn't seem like much, but this is just the beginning. Literally. The beginning. Far from the end.


	2. Eavesdropping and Honesty

A/N: I feel so special! I got lots of reviews. Yahoo! Thank you for all the wonderful people who reviewed. I'm sorry it took so long to post this. I'll try to post more often. Atleast once a week. Okay…read on!

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Eavesdropping and Honesty

"Mum! Mum!"

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"Mum!"

Five children thundered down the stairs and skidded into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati. They were all out of breath.

"What is the matter? Didn't Fred tell you we were in the middle of a meeting." The members of the Order were scattered about the kitchen staring at the intruders.

"Yes, but-"

No buts Ron, back upstairs."

"But Harry's-"

"Where is Harry?"

"HE'S SICK!!!" shouted five voices. "That's what we've been trying to tell you."

"Oh dear. I'd better go see to him."

~*~*~*~*~

Harry's condition slowly worsened. He was sleeping in Percy's old bedroom when Dumbledore arrived.

"Hello, Molly. I assume you didn't just call me over for tea?"

"No, I'm extremely worried about Harry. He was fine yesterday morning and now…he's…I think he's dying, Albus." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Don't think about such things, Molly. Harry will be perfectly fine."

But these words were barely heard by the eavesdropper outside the door. Dying? How could he be dying? She couldn't stand it…the love of her life. And he was dying.

~*~*~*~*

The eavesdropper made her way back to Ron's room to report her findings.

"He's dying." These were the only words the poor girl could utter.

Pandemonium broke out in the room. Their teacher was dying? It couldn't be! Many were crying. The Patil twins, Lavender, Hermione, Ginny. Even Ron was on the verge of tears. Harry couldn't be dying, could he? It had to be a lie.

~*~*~*~*~

The eavesdropper sat alone on a bench in the garden. She barely noticed when Albus Dumbledore sat down beside her. Not until he spoke atleast.

"Do not believe what is said. Harry will be fine. But he needs his friends. I suggest, young lady, that you do not leave his side until the end."

It was more like an order than a suggestion, but the poor girl nodded her head. Dumbledore had already left.

Wanting to obey quickly and quietly, the girl made her way to where Harry lay. She would not leave his side for anything.

A/N: Finally. I'm really sorry I didn't post this sooner. I meant to, but things kept creeping up on me. Power outages and the like. Yeuch. Anywho. I'm evil. I love leaving people hanging and dropping hints and such. So prepare for the worst. And don't worry about writer's block for me. I have enough written that if I post once a week it'll last three months! I'll try and post more often though!!! Lata

Tamsy


	3. Kiss of life

A/N: oh boy, I finally am posting this. I love this chapter. And the next…wait…nothing.  Never mind. Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed. ONE. I expect better this time. Really I do. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 3: Kiss of Life

Ron, for once, was quiet. Hermione was crying. Ginny, too. Pretty much all the DA was.

It had been two weeks and they had seen no improvement. None at all. Harry was as sick as ever.

There was one person, though, who was full of hope. The eavesdropper who had never left his side. She was afraid but very hopeful.

Night fell. Everyone wondered if it would be his last. The day before his sweet sixteenth. Nobody slept. Nobody except Harry.

Parvati sat quietly by Harry's side. His face was deathly pale. She wondered if her eavesdropping had told her the truth.

Tears began to stream quietly down her face. What if he was already gone? Hoping desperately that he would know what she was doing, she knelt over him. Calmly and quietly she kissed him. *teehee* Tears still flowing down her white face, she whispered calmly, "I love you."

Quietly, she grasped his hand in her own and kissed it gently. She fell asleep with his hand in hers and her haed beside his torso.

~*~*~*~*~

The morning of Harry's sixteenth birthday dawned clear and bright. It was the best sort of birthday morning you could have. And not just for Harry.

Harry opened his eyes early that bright morning. He found Parvati fast asleep by his side, his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently, for some reason thanking her.

Luckily, Parvati awoke before Mrs. Weasley came in. She smiled lovingly at him then released his hand. 

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, along with Ron and Hermione. "Harry dear, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine, amazingly, I feel perfectly fine. And very hungry."

"Hungry? Why don't you get dressed and come down for some breakfast?"

"Sounds good!"

Parvati smiled at Harry as she left. No one but him noticed.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry entered the kitchen to the sounds of Happy Birthday. He was smiling widely, especially at Parvati. But all anyone noticed was that he was smiling.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Come and sit down."

Harry sat happily beside Parvati. The food looked absolutely delicious. Bacon and eggs, pancakes and waffles, ham and steak. All the delicious things you love to eat at breakfast time. 

Harry was hardly left alone. Everyone wanted to help him make sure he was okay, or something like that. Everyone except Parvati. 

She stood alone by his side all day long, never speaking, never being spoken to. She was like a personal bodyguard, yet no one seemed to notice.

Finally, evening cam and Harry was finally left alone. He went out to the garden, Parvati trailing along behind him. He sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Were you there the whole time, Parvati? Beside me?"

"Yes," she answered in an ashamed voice, her face red.

"Don't be ashamed Parvati. I'm glad you were there."

"Dumbledore told me not to leave your side until the end. I don't know what it means but…"

"I thank you, Parvati Patil." He held both her hands in his own. "By staying beside me you saved my life. What happened last night…"

"The kiss and…"

Harry leaned towards her and gently kissed her lips. "I don't need to know. I love you."

A/N: hehe. I love writing cliffies. Okay? So don't pester. Now lets see. Yes this is going to be a Harry/Parvati story. For some reason, which I don't know that is my favorite. So don't berate me, got it?


	4. Sources

A/N: Okay, I really want reviews. And more than one. I'm not going to post again until next week and I want a few reviews at least!!! I mean, I don't want to be doing all this work for nothing! Now, for those of you who dislike the Harry/Parvati pairing, I don't care. For an unknown reason, H/P has become my favourite pairing. Don't blame me; I don't know how it happened. It's not going to be all lovey-dovey either. Just a little. So get used to it. This is going to be a funny story. And about this chapter, I write what comes to mind. So, get used to it!

Chapter 4: Sources

"This is new," a girl's amused voice said.

Parvati jumped off the bench first, then Harry. They stared blankly at Hermione.

"Are you guys up to something here? You don't have to answer, I saw.

Harry and Parvati both blushed a deep red. They were very conscious of what Hermione had seen.

"Don't worry, lovebirds. I won't tell. You have my word. I promise."

"You'd better not tell. If you do…"

"I know what will happen if I do, don't worry."

"You'd better not tell. 'Specially Ron."

"Don't worry."

"I-"

"I said don't worry!"

~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sat quietly by herself in the bushes. It was slightly cold, but she didn't care. She was slightly upset that she hadn't really had a chance to talk to anyone all day. not even Dean.

Then Harry and his 'bodyguard' sat down on a bench a few feet away. Ginny didn't dare move.

It became apparent almost immediately that there was a new couple in their midst.

The 'I love you' uttered from Harry's lips gave everything away. He loved Parvati. Probably had for a while. Ginny sighed. She'd never even had a chance.

Then Hermione appeared. She promised not to tell about their little snogging session. Ginny couldn't tell either. If she did, hermione would get the blame.

Still, she couldn't believe what she had seen and heard. And she probably never would.

~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Dumbledore!" cried Parvati.

"Hello, Parvati. Hello, Harry. I think we need to talk. Can you get Molly for me?"

"Of course, Professor." Harry rushed to get Mrs. Weasley. They returned very quickly.

"What is it, Albus?"

"I found something very interesting about Harry's recent illness. It was created to target only Harry. To kill him."

"Wh-wh-what?" mumbled Parvati. "Just t-t-to k-kill him? Then how d-did he sur-survive?"

"You saved him, Miss Patil. I suspected there was something odd about the illness, so I told you to stay with him. You must have done something to help him."

Parvati blushed slightly, realizing that it was her kiss that had saved his life. She wondered what that could possibly mean.

"It was created by one of Voldemort's minions, I suppose, to be used against Harry. Voldemort must be desperate to sink as low as that."

Harry's face remained passive. "Very desperate."

"Miss Patil, I suggest you keep doing whatever you did. That should keep the virus away."

Parvati nodded, managing not to blush.

But as soon as they reached privacy, Harry and Parvati burst out laughing. "Keep kissing you? That's fine with me," whispered Parvati in his ear and kissed him soundly on the lips.

A/N: Ooh. I so love using cliffies! It's so much fun. Anyways, I know this isn't long. The chapters will get a little longer as the action picks up. Which will be soon. Remember, don't read without reviewing. I mean it!!!


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters yet…but I will.

A/N: Please let me know if I miss and classes! It's really important. I want this to be believable. R&R please.

Chapter 5: Secrets

The rest of the summer passed without much incident. They received their OWL results. Harry was quite happy with his marks. 

Transfiguration

E

Charms

E

Potions

O

History of Magic

D

DADA

O

Divination

D

CoMC

A

He really had done quite well. Hermione of course had at least an E in everything. Parvati had done about as well as Harry, though she had passed Divination and failed Care of Magical Creatures.

Ron on the other hand, was suffering. He had actually done quite well, but considering he was a prefect his mother expected him to do much better.

So when Septamber the 1st rolled around, Ron was in a very bad mood.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Parvati were to be found in a compartment at the back of the train, talking quietly in eachothers ears. In fact, Parvati was sitting on Harry's lap.

This was how Ron found them.

Close together, laughing quietly, Parvati's lips brushing Harry's ear. They didn't notice Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. Hermione, of course, pretended not to know.

Ron stared at them for about a minute. Then Parvati kissed Harry on the lips and cuddled up close against him. Ron grunted quietly and walked away, his ears bright crimson.

Hermione cleared her throat. Harry and Parvati both jumped.

"Wha-oh Hermione. What's up?" said Harry, clearly happy about his position.

"What's up?! In case you didn't-oh wait you **didn't** notice. Ron just saw you cuddled up there. And he didn't seem very happy about it. Not very happy at all."

Parvati gasped. "But-but-what should-what should we do?" she wailed.

"I-I'll go-I'll go find Ron and- I'll talk to him. I hope he'll listen. For his own sake, I hope he will. Don't worry."

"Oh we won't," they answered in unison.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ron! Ron, where are you, Ron? Oh hi, Malfoy. Where is he?"

"What the hell are you looking for that dufus for, Granger?"

"A little misunderstanding," said Hermione her mind clearly elsewhere.

Malfoy snorted. "What'd you do, stop him from kissing you?"

Hermione rounded on him. "What?!" She took a deep breath. "Leave me alone, Malfoy. I have better things to do than talk to you." She kicked him in a sore spot *laughs* and he fell into an open compartment door.

There was a sudden snort of laughter behind her. She whirled around. Ron was standing there.

"Nice one Hermione. I'll remember that. Would you actually want to kiss me?"

Hermione blushed a deep red. "I-I-" she stuttured.

"Never mind," said Ron, his eyes looking very cold and hurt. "On the subject of  couples though, what's with Harry and Parvati? I thought she hated him."

"Ron. I-"

"I know you know, Hermione. Tell me please, for my sake. I don't like being the target of secrets."

"Ron, I-I-I promised. I'm sorry, I promised," she wailed

"Think I care? You're just a common girl Hermione. I don't need you or Harry. Back to business. How long has it been going on now? A month?"

"How'd you-" Hermione was weak with loneliness.

"Ginny told me. She saw everything from the bushes. She saw me storming around and guessed I already knew something. So she told me all she knew. Don't worry, I'm not speaking to her either." Ron stormed off in the direction of the prefect's compartment.

Hermione stared at his retreating back. She felt tears spring into her eyes. She let them come. Didn't he know that no one had meant to hurt him? Didn't he know that they just wanted him to be happy? She burst in to distressed tears.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Ron is being an idiot. He should know we meant good."

Hermione nodded and wailed. She was thouroughly distressed about Ron's behaviour. Normally she would just scoff. He must have said something…something that had hurt her a lot. Harry sighed again. This was going to take a lot of fixing.

~*~*~*~*~

"The perfect plan, Lucius, perfect."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"It won't be long now."

"No, my Lord, it will not."

"Please make the proper arrangements."

"Yes, my Lord. Right away."

"Do not fail me Lucius."

"No my Lord. All will go well. Harry Potter will die at the hands of his friends…"

A/N: Finally, I got this up. It's actually been written for like two months. I have up to Chapter 17 written. I'll probly post really slow though *sigh*


	6. Fighting Prefects Not Allowed

Disclaimer: Don't you all know this? I don't own Harry Potter. But I **do** own the odd creature introduced in this chapter!!!!!! *hehe*

A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the wait!! I really wanted to post sooner! I'm sorry!!! Okay, this is a kind of crazy chapter, but don't blame me. My pen just writes what it wants!! Oh and the OWL results last chappie, they were supposed to be in a chart. But it didn't work properly when I uploaded it. Oh well.

Chapter 6: Fighting Prefects-Not Allowed

The start of term feast was boring in Harry and Parvati's opinion. In everyone else's, too, actually. Nobody found very intersting (except maybe Hermione!).

For what happened afterwards surpassed all.

The Prefects were leading the first years to dormitories and keeping order when the fight broke out In the middle of the Entrance Hall.

Hermione had just taken points off a Ravenclaw second year for rough housing. Ron decided Hermione was being silly and tried to **stun** her! And then it all started.

Harry thought something was dreadfully ( A/N: I love that word) wrong. Even **if** Ron was stark raving mad (which he had no real reason to be at Hermione) he would never attack anyone. But Harry shrugged it off.

Professor McGonagall was racing towards Ron and Hermione, clearly scandilized. "What is going on here?" she demanded. "You two are prefects!!"

"He attacked me, Professor," stated Hermione shakily, straightening her robes and glaring at Ron through her tears. "He attacked me."

"Mr. Weasley! I declare, I have never seen such childish behaviour displayed be a Gryffindor prefect. You will receive two weeks' worth of detentions and I will be writing to your parents!!"

Ron didn't even pale. "Yes m'am." He turned and left, not another word.

 There was definitely something wrong with Ron's eyes, thought Harry, as Ron passed him. Did that mean there was something wrong with him?

~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Parvati followed Hermione to the common room. She was crying and very clearly distressed. She ran straight up to the dormitories.

Harry sighed. "Will you talk to her, Parvati? Please? She needs a friend. And plus, I want to know what Ron said to her on the train."

Parvati smiled. "Of course. Love you." She kissed his cheek and raced up the stairs to find Hermione.

"Love you, too."

Harry climbed the stairs and jumped into bed. But he didn't sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione? You okay?" asked Parvati of the forlorn looking girl sitting with her head in her arms.

"Yes," came the muffled reply.

"No you're not," stated Parvati. "Who would be after that? What did he say to you anyways, that made you so upset?"

Hermione looked up. "He-he," she sobbed. "He-" she took a deep breath. "Malfoy said that the reason I was looking for Ron was because I stopped him from kissing me. Ron heard and asked me if I would want to kiss him. I didn't say anything. He said I was a common girl with this really cold look in his eyes as if he didn't care." She sobbed again.

"You like Ron? Really? Oh wow!! But that's horrible what he said. I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing, in anger. I know for a fact he likes you. He told Harry, whom he told not to tell, but Harry told me. So, I don't know where the 'common girl' came from. Just forget about it for now and go to sleep, okay?"

Hermione nodded and crawled into bed. She was asleep in an instant. _Boy_, thought Parvati, _do I wish I could fall asleep like that!_

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was afraid to go to sleep that night. He wondered what would happen if he did.

Eventually, he decided to go to the common room. It was very late. After midnight.

The common room was empty and very quiet. But for some reason, Harry felt as if he was being watched. Very closely watched.

That's when he saw it. A strange looking creature, floating in the air. It had the long tail of a lion and green scaly legs. Its torso was covered in tan coloured fur. It was very thin. Its head was shaped somewhat like a snake's. The flaps like those on a cobra seemed to be its ears. A tuft of reddish hair grew from the top of its head and more around the face. Its pink tongue was like a snake's his nose like a lion's. It's eyes were a piercing emerald green, like Harry's. It was slightly…no, very…creepy.

The creature moved slowly towards him. "Hello, Harry Potter. I think you know, deep down inside why your friend is acting so strangely. And because of this, you must go to Dumbledore."

"Who are you? And **how** do you know my name?" asked Harry, shaking slightly from fear.

"That information is irrelevant at this time. Follow my advice, Harry and someday you will know." The creature disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. Harry felt an odd sensation in the region of his stomach, but it disappeared quickly. What was that thing?

Probably just a figment of his imagination. "It's no wonder Prefect fights aren't allowed," he said to himself. "They drive you crazy!"

~*~*~*~*~

"This isn't fair! Where is he? I thought you said he would be here, Lucius!"

"That's what the boy told me. He can't have gone far, my Lord."

"No…I hear something. Do you hear it, Lucius?"

"No my Lord. What is it?"

"I'm not sure. No it can't be! We must leave now, Lucius. I believe we have been discovered."

Lucius nodded. "Yes my Lord." 

And so they left.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke the next morning bright and early, incredibly stiff. He had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room. Luckily no one had seen him.

He wondered if the creature he had seen was real. If it was, then what did it want? Had Voldemort sent it, or what?

Before anyone could come downstairs, Harry raced to his dormitory and dressed quickly. Little did he know he was lucky he had slept in the common room.

~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after, Harry left the common room with Parvati and headed off to breakfast. He hadn't gone far when he again heard Ron's voice in a fight. Again with Hermione.

Coming around the corner, Harry and Parvati saw Ron had cornered Hermione by a suit of armour. Harry glared at Ron's back and, for some reason, Ron flew out of the way. Nobody knew what had happened.

Hermione stood up shakily and continued her trek to the Great Hall. She glared tearily at Ron as she passed.

Ron stood up quickly and stormed away. Harry wondered what his problem was.

But that creature had been right. Deep down inside, Harry knew the answer. Ron had been possessed. Harry just didn't want to believe it.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Parvati asked, squeezing his hand. "You look odd."

"I'm fine, Vat. I think it's time we went to Dumbledore."

"About Ron?" Harry nodded. "You're right. Something has to be done."

~*~*~*~*~

Yet all that day, they had no chance. Both Harry and Parvati had gruelling schedules. I want to be an Auror schedules.

Potions, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration. And Harry had his Occlumency class. This time with Dumbledore. It would be easy to tell him then.

But Harry didn't have Occlumency until Thursday afternoon. He would have to wait.

For now, he'd just have to sleep in the common room and try to keep Ron in check.

A/N: Finally! This chapter is like twice as long as my others! Wow! How did I do that? I love this chapter. Oh and don't pester me about that mystery character. You'll find out soon enough (in about…3 chapters) its purpose will become known. Please review!!! Please!!!


	7. Occlumency and Potions

Disclaimer: U know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter and his friends. Only the plot and a few…other…things…hehe

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait! I'm going to try and post much more often. Life's just getting in the way every time I say that! Anyways, on with Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Occlumency and Potions

Harry sat with Parvati outside Dumbledore's office. Parvati didn't have a class Thursday afternoon, as her schedule was the same as Harry's. Therefore, Dumbledore had agreed to teach her Occlumency as well. He seemed to think it was important.

So they waited. But not for very long.

Dumbledore brought them upstairs just as the second bell rang.

"First off," he said. "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Harry and Parvati both began talking very fast. Very, very fast.

"Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" said Dumbledore, chuckling.

Harry sighed. "Maybe it's just because we've got lots on our minds. Like Ron's mysterious behaviour."

"Ah. I thought you might have something to say about that."

"We think he's been possessed," whispered Parvati.

"By Voldemort?" Harry and Parvati nodded glumly. "Then why didn't he try to do anything these past few nights?"

"Because I've been sleeping on the couch in the common room," stated Harry, slightly sarcastically. "And…" he trailed off.

"And what, Harry?"

"There's this creature that keeps appearing at night. It won't tell me what it is or anything, just that I should tell you about Ron. That I knew deep inside what was wrong."

"What does this creature look like Harry?"

"Like a lion and a snake, all mixed together."

"Hmm. That's interesting. Anything else? Or are we on to Occlumency?"

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, Harry and Parvati went off in search of Ron. The finally found him by the library. Harry and Parvati each glared at one of his arms. They snapped behind his back and were tied there. It was still unknown why they could do this. But that wasn't a surprise. They hadn't even told Dumbledore about it.

Ron turned, struggling to break free. Harry and Parvati grabbed him and dragged him up to Dumbledore's office.

A few minutes later, standing face to face with Dumbledore, Ron's eyes lost their fire and returned to normal. He glanced down at his hands to find them bound. He stared confusedly at Dumbledore and then at Harry and Parvati. He remebered their secret and wondered if there was more to it then he had thought. 

"How'd I get-How'd I get here?" he asked.

"You were possessed," said Harry, amused.

"Posses-what? What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't posses-wait…"

"Memory gap, Mr.I-wasn't-possessed?" asked Parvati.

"Ummm, yeah….ummm…what's the day?"

"It's Thursday, Ron."

"Oh"

~*~*~*~*~

"The plan failed Lucius! Failed!"

"I know my Lord. I'm sorry. But I do have another idea."

"No, Lucius. How do I know you didn't tell him? That creature was always there when we were, and the boy was always downstairs. He must have known I was there."

"He must have guessed his friend was possessed my Lord. What if we use someone not so close to him and make it sudden?"

"Hmm. That might work. But you'd better not fail this time Lucius. I don't like failure!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Friday morning Potions. What a bore," stated Harry with a frown on his face.

"Definitely. I druther be in Occlumence. At least that's with Dumbledore!"

"Yeah. For sure. Oh well. We'd better go."

They entered the Potions classroom in a very down mood. Harry felt, for some reason, that something was going important was going to happen.

And so it did.

Neville was working beside Harry and Parvati. This was one of the Potion's classes he did well in. They were talking about plants and their properties in potions. And then it happened.

Neville's eyes went a deep scarlet red.

Parvati gasped and fell in to Harry, who lost his balance. They skidded across the floor and into the wall with a loud bang.

Parvati stared listlessly at Neville. His eyes were changing back and forth from their normal colour. 

Suddenly things started to explode. Apparently their panic had made Harry and Parvati lose control over their magic.

Harry uttered a strange word under his breath, followed closely by Parvati. Somehow they had known what to do.

The explosions stopped and Neville's eyes returned completely to normal. He had fought off the Dark Lord.

"Good for you, Longbottom. I didn't know you had it in you."

A/N: Chapter 7 done. hehe. Happy. I'll try to update soon! hehe

Luv

Tamsy!


	8. Barriers

Disclaimer: You should know this. It's on every story (or should be on) on ff.net. So, no I don't own HP. Wish I owned him though. Damn hot. Oh well. The only characters I own have not really been introduced yet. I own the plot! It's all MINE!

A/N: Hi guys. I'm back. It hasn't been all that long either. hehe. Happy. Hasn't been like two months. Anywho, here's chappie 8. I like this chapter. Harry's a bit of a…umm…he's a bit weird in this chapter and the next and maybe a lot of the chappies, but considering the nature of the events, which you won't know until…umm…awhile yet (I have to chapter 18 written and I still haven't revealed anything really. Just some little stuff. Actually, the whole truth won't come out for a long while). Anyways, I'm going o actually get past this extremely long author's note.

Chapter 8: Barriers

It's hard to believe those words came from the lips of Professor Severus (A/N or Snivellus if you prefer) Snape. The entire class gaped at him.

"Not many people can fight off the Dark Lord. 50 points to Gryffindor, Longbottom."

This was even more astounding! Snape giving points to Gryffindor, through Neville nonethless?

"Class dismissed. Potter, Patil, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

A class dismissed early be Snape? What was this world coming to? Malfoy, it seemed, from his face, thought it was the end. He didn't make a scene though. They all just left, too amazed to do much else.

As soon as the class was gone, Snape shut the door. "The two of you need to control yourselves. You can't be losing control like that if you want to be Aurors. And from what I just saw, you're both hiding something. I'd be careful. Who knows who they'll tell?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Sorry isn't go to correct your blunder. Now, go and report the events of today's class to the Headmaster. NOW!"

Harry and Parvati walked quickly out of the classroom and headed towards the stone gargoyle which guarded Dumbledore's office, hoping despretely no to be stopped. Unfortunately…

"Mr. Potter? Miss Patil? May I ask where you are going during class time?" It was Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Snape sent us to tell Dumbledore something, m'am."

"Alright. I hope you're not in trouble." It never even occurred to her how they would know the password.

"No, m'am." And off they walked.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They said every kind of candy they could think of and finally stumbled upon the password. Licorice Wands. The stone moved and they walked up the staircase.

~*~*~*~*~

"Changing eye colour, you say? To a scarlet red? I believe you're right Mr. Potter. We must put a stop to this."

"But how Professor? I don't know any spells that can put up a barrier against possession."

"How is possession created Harry?"

"Through Legilimency. Wait…we could put up a barrier against that!"

"Do you know a spell Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore, with an air of surprise and worry.

"One. And it might not work…but I guess we'll have to take that risk."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suppose. Now off you go." They left the office, but the Headmaster hardly noticed. One thought was racing through his head. _How is it that Harry knows the one spell against Legilimency? I can't even work it! Plus, it's an ancient spell. How did he learn it? And it seemed the girl knew it too. This is a mystery worth waiting for._

~*~*~*~*~

"But Harry," protested Hermione. "I'm sure that spell is well above NEWT level! I've never even heard of it!"

"I'm positive you can do it! I mean it's not that hard."

"Don't know who you're kidding," snorted Ernie.

"No seriously. Look. Protegetica!" A crystal coloured barrier surrounded Harry.

"But how do you remove it?" asked Ron, slightly wary himself.

Harry muttered an unheard word under his breath. The barrier fell. "YOU don't. I do. No one needs to know how to remove it. What if someone is listening?"

"Then how do we practice?'

"In here, with my supervision. It's to dangerous otherwise." He seemed quite snappy. No one else dared to argue with him. It was almost as if Harry and Snape had switched personalities for the day.

Harry was right. The spell wasn't all that hard. It just took a LOT of practice. He taught all 27 other members of the DA (the one's who had graduated were there as well) exactly how to move their wands before he would even let them ATTEMPT the spell. Strangely enough neither he nor Parvati seemed to need them when they performed the spell.

~*~*~*~*~

By the next Saturday everyone had perfected the spell. Hermione was extremely apprehensive though. Worried.

_How is it that Harry knew a spell I'd never even heard of before? _she thought._ And how come he and Parvati could perform the spell without the wand movements Harry had said were so important?_

A barrier was going up between the friends and Hermione had no idea how to stop it. But the big day had come and no one had any time to worry.

~*~*~*~*~

"All students will stay in their commonrooms or dormitories until futher notice. No student is to leave for any reason. There will be dire consequences for any student who does." The magically magnified voice of Professor McGonagall rang through the halls. The students ran to comply. Even Malfoy obeyed.

Only the DA didn't.

They had spread themselves out around the castle. Harry and Parvati stood back to back in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"ONE!" Wands all over the castle moved. "TWO!" They moved again. "THREE!" Wands moved and 27 voices shouted, "PROTEGETICA!"

But not the voices of Harry or Parvati. They stood onmoving as the crystal barrier surrounded the castle and grounds. Then…

"Camofelesio!" Two voices rang clear and loud surprising everyone. They barrier sparkled and disappeared from sight. They couldn't even feel it.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, the last to enter the Entrance Hall. "Did the barrier fall?"

Harry didn't answer. He stood perfectly still, seemingly waiting. Even Parvati was a little confused. At least for another few minutes.

"Harry? Did it fall?"

"No it was camouflaged." A sudden loud bang made everyone jump. The front doors flew open. "Hello, Professor Lupin, " said Harry without even turning around.

A/N: So? Bit of corny end, I know. It's just one of those things. You know. There'll be more of it. Anyways review. Don't just read. Review. I like reveiws. Okay, I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoyed. oh 920 words for this chapter, not including the two author's notes and the disclaimer. Yay!


End file.
